celestial_refreshfandomcom-20200215-history
Mami Tomoe
Mami Tomoe (巴マミ Tomoe Mami), also referred to as Tomoe Mami due to Japanese naming customs, is a veteran Magical Girl from the Puella Magi Madoka Magica anime series. The user that plays as this character has done so since February 2013, and is the first user to do so. Background Mami was involved in a car accident that claimed her parent's lives when she was fourteen years old. Before she was able to succumb to her injuries herself, she made contact with an alien creature known as Kyuubey, which promised her a single wish in exchange for becoming a Magical Girl and fighting Witches. She wished for the strength to keep on living, and entered into servitude, distancing herself from her friends and adult figures as she plunged as much energy as she could into collecting Grief Seeds from Witches. She felt it was her duty to keep surviving and fighting after making such a selfish wish on a whim, as she could have easily spared her parents and struggles with extreme survivor's guilt. One year later, becoming a veteran Magical Girl due to her dedication and propensity for keeping notes on each one of her battles, she entered a mentor role for Madoka Kaname and Sayaka Miki after saving them from a Witch attack. The two also entered contracts with Kyuubey and became magical girls, fighting as a team. Mami was finally happy to not have to fight alone. Involvement Mami's involvement in the multiverse has been rather understated. For most of her time since entering the multiverse, she has spent her time patrolling the populated areas around the Tower of Twilight and Ingresso hunting for witches. Much of this has not occurred in a specific topic. She also participated in a duel with Tsubaki Yayoi in the Crater Coliseum, befriending her. Powers and Capabilities Mami uses magic to fight her enemies. She is endowed with a magical affinity for ribbons, but her trademark magically summoned muskets were an acquired ability that she studied and learned to manifest after much hard work. Her abilities include: *Manipulation and summoning of ribbons *Summoning of multiple rifle-barreled muskets, limited apparently only by the amount of magic used *Slight clairvoyance, telepathy, and other magically-granted abilities All of Mami's magical techniques require her to expend magic via her Soul Gem, a container that encapsulates her soul and protects it, and allows her body to regenerate and take hits more easily. This comes at the cost of needing to constantly replenish magic within the soul gem, or else be overtaken by negative emotions that turn her into a witch. Followers Madoka Kaname Mami's close friend, and teammate. (Alpha Timeline) Sayaka Miki Mami's close friend, and teammate. (Rebellion Timeline) Nagisa Momoe/Charlotte ("Bebe") Mami's longtime friend, who acts as moral support. (Rebellion Timeline) Kyuubey The alien creature that maintains the contract that Mami, Madoka, Sayaka and Nagisa all individually made with it. (Alpha Timeline/Rebellion Timeline) Amy The kitten hit by a car, who Madoka made her wish to save. She usually resides in Mami's apartment on the Moon. (Alpha Timeline) Quotes *''”My body feels so light. This is the first time I’ve felt so happy fighting. There’s no longer any need to be afraid... because I’m not alone. Finally... Madoka and I will be magical girls, together!”'' - Mami, Puella Magi Madoka Magica, Episode 3. *''"That was close... A person could get killed letting her guard down."'' - Mami, Puella Magi Oriko Magica, Chapter 3. Trivia *According to the design notes of her character designer, Ume Aoki, "Her twisty, curly hair and floral hairpin make her seem like a big sister. Also, I gave her pretty big boobs". See also * Tsubaki Yayoi External links * Stats Category:Player Characters Category:Dropped Characters